Attack on Simpson
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Two worlds collide. One has known a happy existence. The other is full of tragedy. Rated M (UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Chapter 1

**Attack on Simpson**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a normal day in Springfield. The birds were singing. The Barneys were burping. Everyone was at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant where Mr. Burns was announcing his plans to create a second building where the Springfield Big Cat Sanctuary currently existed. Everyone was excited, save for one eight year old girl named Lisa Simpson.

"I can't believe Mayor Quimby is allowing this! Where will all the lions and tigers live?" She said.

"Sweetie, don't worry about the big cats. They'll just be released into the wild." Homer, her father said. "Besides, Mr. Burns says that if everything goes as planned, I get promoted!"

The rest of the family, Marge, Bart and baby Maggie cheered for Homer. Lisa just sighed.

"Now, does anyone have any questions?" Mr. Burns asked the crowd.

Lisa raised her little hand. "I have a question." Everybody groaned.

"Yes?" Mr. Burns said, annoyed.

"Does this town really need a second power plant? Our wildlife has already suffered enough as it is."

"Poppycock!" Mr. Burns said. "Little girl, no one cares about what happens to a few animals. As long as they have access to my power." Everybody cheered.

"It's not just about the animals. Nuclear power is a very dangerous thing to mess with. How do we know it's even safe?" To Lisa's amazement, the crowd started murmuring in agreement.

"Hey the kid's right! How do we know it's safe?"

"Is the water contaminated?"

"Can it mutate people?"

"There's probably a whole army of mutants under the plant as we speak!"

Mr. Burns grew angry. "Now see here!" he said. "There's no such thing as mutants. And the town is in no dan-

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"-ger?"

A huge explosion from behind the plant had silenced the crowd.

"What was that?" Bart asked.

"I don't know." Marge said holding Maggie tight.

"Dad, I'm scared." Lisa whispered while grabbing at her father's huge stomach.

"Oh don't worry sweetie." Homer said in a comforting tone while picking up Lisa. "I'm sure everything is fin OH MY GOD THERE'S A HAND ON THE BUILDING!"

Sure enough, there was a huge red hand clutching the top of the power plant. As everyone watched in horror, a huge humanoid creature rose up from behind the plant. It was skinless and had a face like a corpse. It stared down at the people, its shadow shrouding them in darkness.

"What the hell is that thing?" Moe, the local bartender said.

"I don't know. But it doesn't look friendly." Ned Flanders said. He was holding his sons Rodd and Todd and his wife Edna close.

"Look!" Lisa shouted. The creature slowly rose its left foot up and prepared to kick the building.

"Everyone run!" Mr. Burns shouted. And everyone did. The creature kicked the power plant causing it to explode. All the nuclear waste inside was soaked up by its massive foot. However, that didn't make any difference in the death and destruction. Pieces of the building flew all across Springfield, crushing other buildings and people alike. A huge chunk of power plant fell on Edna, crushing her legs. A huge cloud of steam engulfed the giant and then, as quickly as it had come, it vanished.

The Simpsons, who somehow managed to not get crushed by the debris, where rushing toward their car.

Meanwhile three other giants emerged from the steam. A 5-metre one, a 7-metre one, and a 15-metre one with black hair and a annoying face. The small giant reached out and grabbed Lionel Huntz, a lawyer while its medium counterpart bit Troy McClure's head off. The biggest of the trio walked straight toward the hapless Edna Flanders, whose husband was trying to pull her out from under the rubble.

"Come on honey! Don't give up on me now!"

"Ned, just go. Save yourself and the boys." The giant reached the two and reached for Edna. Ned knew he couldn't save his love. He kissed his wife one last time and rushed toward his sons who were stricken with terror.

"Come on boys!"

Ned grabbed his sons and began to run towards his car. He looked back just in time to see his wife bitten in half by the monster. His heart sank.

The police where trying to shoot at the giants but their bullets had no effect.

Meanwhile, The Simpsons were in their car and Homer was trying to start it.

"Why do cars always break down when you need them to work?" He cried.

Before Bart could make a smartass remark, there was another explosion, this time in the front of the plant. As The Simpsons watched in horror, a new giant emerged from the steam. It had grey hair and tough plates instead of skin. It slowly bowed as if preparing to run.

"Oh my god! Start the car! Start the car!" Marge shouted.

"I'm trying! I swear I'm trying!" Homer cried. The engine turned on "Whoo hoo!"

Homer started to drive the car out of the lot just as the new giant began running. It crushed the 5-metre, killing it instantly. The police tried to shoot at the giant but the bullets bounced off its armor. The giant ran all across Springfield and smashed right into the KBBL Building. As they were driving away, The Simpsons saw other giants coming out of what used to be the power plant. Lisa gulped. She wasn't sure what was happing or why. But she knew this was only the beginning.

 **(Because AT &T likes being a bitch, Five Nights at Bart's is suspended until further notice. Until then here another crossover. Enjoy!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Uhh.**

 **(Hey guys, Chibi here with a few announcements. First of all sorry for the delay. To be honest, I just made this story so I could give you guys something to hold you over until I could finish FNAB. I didn't expect it to get all the love it has received and therefore didn't really plan to continue it.**

 **Another thing I want to get off my chest is that I probably won't be back for a while. Ever since AT &T officially cut me off, (greedy bastards!) I can only access this site on the weekends. I don't know when I will be back but when I do return, not only will I be updating and finishing my existing stories, I will have a shit load of new stories for you to enjoy! :D **

**One last thing. I have a Pinterest account now! If any of you also have a Pinterest account, feel free to look me up.**

 **Okay, I'm done talking. Enjoy the chapter you mindless losers! JK Hah Hah! But seriously I love you guys! Chibi out!)**

Lisa awoke with a start. Drenched in sweat she panted like a dog. She had that nightmare again. The same skinless monster. The same naked giants eating people. The same feeling that it was only the beginning. It filled her with dread.

"Why do I keep having these nightmares?" Lisa asked herself. "And why do they seem so real?"

…..

"So then I say deodorant? What's that?" Both Bart and Homer burst out laughing while Maggie clapped her hands and smiled. Marge was too busy making pancakes to notice. Lisa walked in.

"Hi sweetie!" Marge said. "Want some pancakes?"

"Sure. That'd be great." Lisa said sleepily as she sat at the table.

"Hey Lis, You feeling alright?" Bart asked.

"Yeah. You look like something the cat dragged in." Homer said, unaware that Snowball II was dragging a golden amulet across the kitchen floor behind him.

"I'm fine." Lisa said. "I just had a that dream again is all"

"The one where you marry Milhouse?" Bart asked.

"No."

"The one where Freddy Krueger is chasing you and you run into Jason?

"No."

"The one where you go to school naked?"

"I've never had a dream like that." Lisa said.

"Everyone has that dream now and then." Bart said.

"I was not naked!" Lisa shouted. "But the giants were."

"Oh _that_ dream." Homer said.

"Sweetie. It's just a nightmare." Marge said as she set down a plate of flapjacks on the table. Lisa grabbed a few pancakes, while Homer and Bart fought over the remaining flapjacks like animals.

"I hope so mom." She squeezed the syrup out of the bottle. "I hope so." 

…

"Alright everyone, listen up!"

Commander Levi surveyed the area to make sure all the scouts were present, than he continued.

"My squad and I have discovered a weird hole-like object that the titans are disappearing into."

"Disappearing into?" Eren said.

"Yes. Now here's the plan. I'm taking all you scouts out to investigate the damn thing." Levi said.

The scouts talked among themselves about the situation.

"Why do we have to go after the titans anyway? Isn't a good thing they're disappearing?" Jean asked

"It'll be fine." Marco said.

"We're all gonna die!" Connie said.

"I don't wanna die hungry!" Sasha said.

Annie, Bertholdt and Renier just stood quietly.

"Let do it!" Eren said. "Let's kill the titans!"

"Don't be reckless Eren. " Mikasa said

"I won't" Eren said.

Dark times were ahead.

 **(I know it sucks now. But trust me the story will get better. I don't know when I will be back, but I will!)**


End file.
